Cancelled
by badly-knitted
Summary: Ryo just wants a lie in, but it looks like he won't be getting one today. Set after the manga. Written fir fic promptly.


**Title:** Cancelled

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee, Bikky.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** After the manga.

 **Summary:** Ryo just wants a lie in, but it looks like he won't be getting one today.

 **Word Count:** 709

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Their day off has been cancelled,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

There was a hand roughly shaking Ryo's shoulder, but he just closed his eyes tighter and tried to ignore it, burrowing further under the warm covers, determined not to be dragged out of badly needed sleep.

The previous day at work had been unmitigated chaos. He'd wound up working an extra three hours because the precinct had been shorthanded, and by the time he'd gotten home through the heavy snow, picking up groceries on the way, it had already been late evening. He'd grabbed something to eat, done the laundry and other essential chores, and prepared Bikky's lunch for the following day, by which time it had been after one in the morning and he'd almost been asleep on his feet.

Stumbling into his bedroom, he'd practically fallen into bed, sinking almost immediately into deep, dreamless sleep, consoled by the thought that he had the next day off so he could sleep as late as he wanted. Whoever was shaking him could just go away and bother someone else instead, because he was asleep, dammit, and he intended to stay that way until at least noon!

"Ryo, c'mon, bud, you gotta wake up."

That was Dee's voice; what was he doing here? Hadn't he said he was going to have a lie in then maybe go visit Mother and the kids in the afternoon?

"Go 'way. Sleepin'," Ryo mumbled, annoyed. He would've thought that was obvious.

"Sorry, bud, no can do. Ya gotta get up, we've been called in. They tried callin' ya, but you must'a forgotten to put your phone on charge last night. JJ called in sick, or rather Drake called in sick on JJ's behalf. Seems JJ now has Drake's cold, and Drake still isn't up to goin' to work, so the old badger's cancelled our day off."

That got through to Ryo. "Cancelled? Can he do that? That's so unfair; we already worked eight days straight, we need a break. Isn't there anyone else?" Ryo vaguely wondered when he'd started sounding as whiny as Bikky did when he didn't want to go to school.

He heard a heavy sigh and then the bed dipped as Dee dropped onto the edge like a puppet with its strings cut. "I know how ya feel, babe, believe me, but we got no choice. Drake and JJ have bad colds, Ted's still down with the flu, Marty can't even straighten up with his back, and the two new kids aren't experienced enough to handle things alone. Means we don't even get to work together; we're stuck with baby-sittin' them. It sucks, but y'know how miserable the Chief could make our lives if we bail on him; we could get put on traffic duty, or worse."

That was all true, and Ryo knew his partner was just as worn out as he was. Reluctantly he shoved the covers back and looked up at Dee. "Put the coffee on while I shower? I think I'm going to need the caffeine boost just to get moving this morning."

"Might even fix breakfast for us both if you're lucky." Dee managed a tired smile and patted Ryo's knee through the covers. "Don't go fallin' asleep again, 'kay?"

"I won't, I promise. Look, I'm getting up." Ryo levered himself upright and waited for Dee to get off the bed so he could swing his legs over the side and shuffle his feet into cosy slippers. Dee passed him his robe. "Thanks."

"I'd say you're welcome, but you know I prefer it when ya don't cover up."

"It's the middle of winter and freezing out," Ryo reminded his lover. "Not that much warmer in here, so there's no way I'm wandering around without my robe. What time is it?" It was still dark outside.

"About seven-thirty. Bikky's already up and showered, so the bathroom's all yours. Don't take too long though, or breakfast will be overdone. Sausage and eggs do ya?"

"Sounds good."

Dee wasn't the world's greatest cook, but breakfast was one meal he did well, and by the time Ryo came out of the bathroom, showered, shaved, and dressed, a delicious aroma was filling the apartment. It didn't make up for having to work on their day off, but it was a start.

.

The End


End file.
